


Wings

by roslyrena



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslyrena/pseuds/roslyrena
Summary: „A long time ago, every human had wings. When you were born, they were white, but they changed to all the colours of the rainbow given what kind of life you live, from a light yellow to a dark blue. However, in this time only stumps are left, coloured in a muddy grey. No one remembered why humans left their wings, and no one cared anymore. That is, until a young man appeared, seemingly without memory, with wings as tall as he is himself, fully feathered... But coloured in the darkest shade of black.”





	1. Chapter 1

Every person stared at the young man. It’s been said before, no one remembered why humans left their wings, and no one cared anymore, that’s why everyone stared at him. And the poor young man did not know what he should do. No one was like him, no one had wings. He went through the streets, looking for someone, who could help him but it was hopeless. Those with whom he spoke ran away, could not help him or ignored him. He really did not know where to go or what to do. The young man barely knew his own name and his age but these two things were the only things he knew. He was desperate. No one helped him or could help him, he thought but then this man appeared. 

The man came up to the other man with the wings while he showed interest. „Are these real?”, the man who just showed up asked. The other man was really confused because he did not think that anyone will talk to him on their part. „Oh, excuse me, may I should introduce myself first. My name is Na Jaemin, I am 18 years old and really interested in the history of the humans”, Jaemin said with a soft voice. The young man gathered his thoughts together and answered: „Yes, they are real, I guess. I don’t really know... I just barely know my name and my age and I don’t really know why.” 

„May I can help you but you have to trust me... What’s your name? You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to”, Jaemin asked slowly so the other man won’t be overstrained. „It’s Jeno. I am Lee Jeno.” „Okay good Jeno, so if you trust me and want to get help, just follow me. I will just go to my apartment”, he said with a pure smile, looked in Jeno’s eyes and started walking to his house. Jeno did not really know what to do (again) but he had no other chances and Jaemin seemed to be kind, so he just followed him. 

It just took them about seven minutes to arrive at the apartment. It was pretty small but enough room for atleast two people. Jaemin opened the door and had held the door open for Jeno so he could enter. Jeno looked a little bit around and the hallway was simple arranged but it was still cute, Jeno thought. „Do you want to drink or eat something? You look a bit weak”, Jaemin interrupted Jeno's thoughts. „Uhm, yes please. May I get a glass of water?”, he asked quiet. Jaemin agreed and signalized that Jeno could go in the kitchen with him, so Jeno went to the kitchen but stopped at the door because of his wings. How was he supposed to get through the door? The door was narrower than the one at the entrance, so Jeno was slightly overwhelmed. Jaemin knew that Jeno would struggle with that, so he took him and turned him softly at ninety degrees, so Jeno was able to pass the door. „You can sit down at the table if you want”, Jeno agreed. As soon as Jeno passed the door Jaemin followed him and looked at his wings with fascination. It was a wonder for him. Jeno was a wonder for him. 

Those wings, those wonderful black wings were like a treasure to him. Finally Jaemin had found what he had been dealing with since he was ten. And he could finally find out what they were up to. He could also deal with something new because the wings were deep black and not colored in any color of the rainbow. He filled a glass with water, handed it to Jeno and sat down opposite him at the table. „A few minutes ago you said you only barely know your own name and your age... Is that true? And tell me if I overexert you. It must be pretty hard for you... You are the only person with wings here, with black wings which is even more strange for the people here and that’s why everyone keeps looking at you. I am so sorry for you”, he sighed but Jeno was actually surprised. Someone took care of him without being forced to? Unbelievable. 

„Yeah, my name and my age are the only things I know. And am I really the only person with wings? And are they actually real?” Jeno had more questions, many questions but he also did not want to overwhelm Jaemin. „Sigh I am really sorry for you and yes, they are real and you are the only one who has wings at the moment. But you are not the first person all through the history. About three hundred years ago everyone had wings but without a reason we left them. So everyone stopped caring about that fact. Like they were gone so they were out of our minds. But not mine. When I was ten years old I found a picture of an ancestor with wings. Actual wings and they were real so I dealt with it but I still don’t know the reason why humans actually left them but I am already speaking too much again”, Jaemin laughed quietly. 

„No, it’s okay! It actually crazy that you know so much about it. Okay you did not tell me that much but that is still more than anyone told me yet. Do you maybe know why I got them?”, he asked hopefully but Jaemin just shook his head. „I wish I could know but I am not able to know it. But another big question is - why are your wings black? In every record I found the wings are coloured in the colours of the rainbow but as you know - there is no black.” Jaemin was looking a bit sad. „But Jaemin you know what? We both want to know what happened to me, so we will get to know this together.” Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes and said: „Yes, we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin's eyes were shining so much because he would finally find out why people had got their wings back then and maybe why they had left them. And also there was another mystery — Why were Jeno's wings black when they could only take on the colors of the rainbow? It is well known that black was not a color of the rainbow, which surprised Jaemin very much. 

But these questions would not be very important now, but rather Jeno’s health. Jaemin knew very well that he was overwhelmed because he was the only person in the area who had wings - real grown wings. He also just knew about his name and age. When Jaemin thought about it, he remembered that he didn’t even know how old Jeno actually was.

„If you want to tell me... How old are you?”, Jaemin hesitantly asked. The man sitting across from him looked at him slightly surprised and clung to the glass filled with water but after Jeno realized what Jaemin meant he answered: „Oh, I am eighteen.” „Just like me, wow! That is an important fact for my research... But let’s forget it now... Are you hungry, do you want to sleep, do you have to go to the toilet? Do you have any questions for me? Just tell me and I will try to help you as much as I can”, Jaemin told him and the other man was kinda shook but just told him that he was a little bit hungry and tired. 

Jaemin immediately started making sandwiches so that Jeno could go to sleep as soon as possible. „I hope that you eat sandwiches and tell me if you don’t eat that so I will make some other food for you”, Jaemin told Jeno while he put the plate down but Jeno did not hesitate from hunger and took himself directly a sandwich. It tasted amazingly good and somehow this taste reminded him of something, but he didn't know exactly what.

„It’s really good”, he said after he finished the sandwiches. „I see”, Jaemin smiled contentedly. „You must be tired”, mumbled and hinted that Jeno should follow him. They just went to another room with a bed in it and Jeno was really confused. „You are going to sleep tonight here. You need it comfortable and the couch would be too small for your wings. And don't worry, the duvet cover is all freshly washed and will be used by you for the first time after washing”, Jaemin promised Jeno. 

„Oh okay thank you but where are you going to sleep?”, Jeno asked. „On the couch in the next room. If you can’t sleep or something else just come over, wake me up and talk to me, okay? It’s important to talk”, he answered. „No, you will sleep here. It’s your bed so you should be able to sleep here.” „Oh Jeno, it’s fine, okay? I would not say that you will sleep in my bed if I don’t want to. It's really okay and you should be comfortable... And still I slept so many times on couch during my research so another time wouldn't hurt me”, Jaemin said. Jeno agreed quietly and just sat down. 

„Wait, we need new clothes for you because the one you are wearing right now are not in good condition”, Jaemin noted. He just realised what the man was wearing. A simple black shirt matching with his wings and a dark blue skinny jeans. He just went to his closet and looked for a random shirt and a sweat pants and took the oversize one's because Jeno was a little bit taller than him and oversize is more comfy. „Here, some new clothes”, he gave him the clothes. „I am gonna leave so you can change the clothes”, Jaemin said and was ready to leave but Jeno grabbed his arm and made him stop. „I may need your help with the shirt because of you know.. the wings”, Jeno told him quietly. Jaemin was ready to give himself a facepalm because he already forgot about the wings. 

Jeno just wanted to pull the shirt over his head when it got stuck in the back directly on the wings. He stood with his back turned towards Jaemin and Jaemin knew that he had to help him now and did very carefully because he didn't want to hurt the wings and Jeno itself. When the shirt was finally off, Jaemin looked at the wings in all their glory. It was very fascinating and the wings seemed so majestic that it was actually unbelievable.

Jeno was just ready to put on Jaemin's shirt when he stopped him. „You'll never get that over your wings... let me get a pair of scissors so I can cut the shirt to size”, Jaemin said and left the room for a few seconds afterwards and immediately came back with a pair of scissors and finished the shirt. Jeno didn't really understand why a stranger helped him so much and did so much for him, even cut up his own clothes... He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hardly noticed how Jaemin put the shirt on him. „Now you don't need any more help, do you? You can do the pants on your own, but let me know if you need help - I'll be in the room next door.”

Jeno was still confused but after Jaemin left he changed his pants fast and he realized that it was really comfortable — even with his wings. „I am ready??”, Jeno shouted in confusion because he didn't know if he should get Jaemin back after he changed clothes. After a few seconds Jaemin arrived and started smiling as soon as he saw Jeno. „It's like the clothes were made for you. You can have them if you want.. Don't need them anyways”, he said with a smile. Jeno blushed a little bit and he didn't really know why. Maybe just because the other man was so kind and careful. 

„Now I guess you are really tired... Just lay down and try to sleep. And as I said if you can't sleep or something else just come to me and wake me up, okay?”, Jeno nodded and laid down. Jaemin took the blanket, covered Jeno carefully with it, wished him a good night and slowly walked out of the room. Before he closed the door, he looked into the room one last time and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am and ended it like 3am so if there are grammar mistakes or mistakes in general please tell me! And always ask if you have got questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno was able to sleep again after a long time (he didn’t really know when it was the last time when he really slept) and it felt so good for him so he did not wake up and there was no need to wake up Jaemin either, so it was good for both. Jaemin was so freaking tired after he continued his research because it was still a wonder for him. Jeno was a wonder for him. He may would be able to get to know everything about it and if there is a chance that humans will get their wings back and so on.

But in the end Jaemin did not really got to know more because he was full of joy and just so happy that he could scream but of course he did not scream so Jeno would not wake up. He wanted to protect Jeno so bad because this human was just fascinating but Jaemin was not just so careful because of Jeno's wings — it was also because of his personality. Even though Jeno was really shocked and overwhelmed Jaemin could feel that he was a very kind and a person with a good heart and that's why he was even more special to Jaemin. 

Jaemin woke up before Jeno because he was still excited and just could not sleep more as needed so he stood up and went straight into the kitches so he could make some breakfast. He was sure that the other man was really hungry because he did not eat that much yesterday, just two sandwiches and Jaemin didn’t know if he ate something before but he guess that it didn’t happened because of the situation. 

He quickly put all the dishes on the table and put 2 slices of toast in the toaster and slowly walked towards the bedroom where Jeno was lying. Jaemin thought that Jeno looked like an angel while sleeping and the wings helped to complete the overall picture, even if they were black. So Jaemin stood in the door frame and looked at his little wonder with a smile, even if that was a small lie, because Jeno was a few centimeters taller than Jaemin.

He thought he could watch Jeno a little longer, but apparently Jeno noticed that he was being watched and woke up. Jaemin was in panic and wanted to leave the room quickly, but when Jeno said „Good morning” to him, he went into the room as he had previously only been standing in the door frame. „How did you sleep?”, asked Jaemin Jeno while he was standing up. „I don't know how long it's been since I've slept properly, but this has been very good.” „Oh, that’s great. Are you hungry? I made some breakfast, just follow me and if you need to go into the bathroom first — it's next to this room on the right side”, Jaemin said and left the room. 

„Alright”, Jeno said, and went straight into the bathroom when Jaemin had left the room to wash his face quickly, yet he had problems with his wings because the bathroom was very small and the wings only fitted squeezed in, which was very uncomfortable, so he was washing his face faster. Then he went straight into the kitchen, because hunger plagued him. When he arrived there, the saliva literally ran together in his mouth, because everything looked and smelled so good, even though the food was totally simple.

Jaemin discovered him and indicated that he should sit down and put two cups of coffee on the table. „I hope you are drinking coffee... If not, then let me know and you will get something else to drink," Jaemin said and sat down. „Oh no, everything's fine! I like to drink coffee very much, I think at least... I'll give it a try," Jeno replies and smiled for the first time in the time they knew each other. Jaemin was shocked, but positively shocked. Jeno had a very good smile, especially because his eyes just smiled and this was just adorable. „Okay, then let's eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is shorter than the last ones and just a filler!! But I still wanted to update soon... Also I started watching Stranger Things after years but I am too tired to follow the story right now


	4. Chapter 4

They really enjoyed breakfast and Jeno was very quick to finish his meal because he hadn't eaten anything except Jaemin's sandwiches the day before. Jaemin was surprised at how fast Jeno had eaten, but was happy that the food was gone as it seemed that it tasted very good. They hardly spoke to each other during the meal, because it was more important to satisfy the hunger.

After they had both eaten, Jaemin took the dishes and washed them off quickly, while Jeno sat next to him mute because he didn't know what to do. That's why he felt guilty, because Jaemin did so much for him, but he actually did nothing. Jaemin noticed that Jeno sat there with an uncomfortable look and knew exactly what it was about.

„If you have such a look at it because I do something and you sit there and watch and feel guilty - don't think about it. I like to do that for you and since you know your name and your age, it's all good, okay? Don't worry”, Jaemin said with a smile on his lips. He wasn't even lying. He did not want Jeno to overexert himself and since he only had to take care of one more person, it was no problem that Jeno did nothing. He didn't seem too messy either, so Jaemin saw no need for Jeno to help.

Jeno was rather unsure about Jaemin's words, but he was the only person he could trust, so his worries disappeared a bit. He just nodded briefly and then put a light smile on his lips. Jaemin answered with a smile too but this disappeared just like Jeno's worries did. „There's a stain on your shirt! And also on your pants! It's probably from the food... but I can't give you any more clothes from me... we'll have to go shopping.”

Jeno was in panic. They had to go shopping for clothes? Don't you have to go public for that? He just didn't want to be stared at like it happened yesterday, because he couldn't do anything for his wings after all. And again Jaemin knew that Jeno was uncomfortable but he knew that Jeno really had to go to the city because he didn't know the other man's clothing size or whatever.

„I am really sorry that you have to go through this but you have to come with me... I don't know the size you need and you don't know it either... So we can just try it, I am really sorry”, Jaemin sighed. They couldn't really avoid it. „It's okay... But can we please not lengthen it so unnecessarily?”, Jeno was already uncomfortable now, but there was no detour and since Jaemin made sure it went fast, it was more acceptable.

„I will change my clothes real quick and then we can go if you want”, Jaemin said and Jeno nodded but as soon as Jaemin wanted to go to his sleeping room he was stopped by Jeno. „This is kinda strange but... can I go with you? I am really afraid of being alone and couldn't really sleep last night but my tiredness won”, Jeno asked because he was really afraid. Jaemin was a bit shocked, but shortly afterwards put a smile on his lips and showed Jeno that he should follow him. Actually Jaemin had no problem with that and understood Jeno's fear, but when he realized that he had to change in front of the other man, he felt a bit strange.

The two reached the bedroom and Jaemin immediately went to his wardrobe and took out a few things that fitted together a little. „I'm sorry to have to say this, but could you please turn around while I change? I don't know, but I think it would be a bit awkward - definitely for me”, Jaemin asked and Jeno needed a second to understand what the other man said but turned around real quick. While Jaemin changed his clothes Jeno realized how awkward it must be for the other man and he felt dumb because he couldn't even think of it. Jaemin tried to change as fast as possible so they could leave the room and break the awkward silence - and he managed to do it real quick. „I am ready, you can turn around”, Jaemin said and Jeno immediately turned around and checked the other man's outfit.

He wore a simple pink sweatshirt and blue jeans with holes in them at the knees and yet Jeno was very impressed. Jaemin really looked good in this outfitand Jeno would have literally fell for him in this outfit. „So I guess you like my outfit? You're literally staring at me... so it can only be beautiful or ugly”, Jaemin laughed and Jeno suddenly blushed. Jaemin liked it because it seems that the other man forgot about his wings and that was good because you could see that he wasn't really comfortable with them. „I am joking, okay? Let me just find my wallet and then let's go.”

It only took him a few seconds and it wasn't long before they both stood outside. „Jeno, as soon as things get too much, you let me know and we'll go home. We don't want anything to happen to you or to stress you too much, as this can have a negative effect on you, especially because of your wings...”, Jaemin told Jeno because he was really worried but he needed to go with him to buy new clothes. If Jeno had been a normal man, it wouldn't have been a problem, but there was a problem because of the wings. The wings reacted to every feeling and made it about a hundred times stronger and of course this affected the body. With happiness, joy and love it was positive, but with fear, anger and sadness it was more than negative. This could not only attack Jeno's mental health, but also his physical health. Jeno just nodded and started following Jaemin because as soon as he nodded Jaemin started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't uploaded an update lately, but I'm not doing so well mentally and I just have to get through a lot of shit, which is why I didn't have so much motivation to write. I hope that it will be over soon, because it's been a burden on me all my holidays, so it's been a whole month and it's just stressful. The school starts in less than two weeks and since I have my intermediate exams this school year, I have to concentrate on learning and I don't need any emotional stress. When I'm at school I also think that I won't update as often and if I do, the chapters will be shorter :( I am sorry oof  
> I still hope you like the story and wanted to thank you for a kudo and fifteen reads! And I'm sorry that this chapter is somehow just a gap filler, but in the meantime I was really stuck because I didn't like the wording at all, but I'm not able to rewrite it :(

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am not that good at writing in general and especially in English because it's not my first language... Just tell me if I made some mistakes please!


End file.
